The Past Comes Back
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Has been edited. Tony old partner from Baltimore shows up she earns her a place with the Gibbs team. There is talk of abuse and rape so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read. There are simi dark themes. Pregnancy
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**OOC: This is a warning if these things make you uncomfortable to read please don't read. There is some talk about her abuse from her father and her mother dieing of cancer. Later chapter her father comes back a little abuse. Then in later chapters there is rape I don't explain that part. I do explain the torture a little and she is going to become pregnant from this. This is a dark dark fan fiction. It well not stay all sad and depressing there are times when Gibbs and Tony both show great support. The rest of the team well be supportive as well. **

**OOC: I really tried to make this a Tony and out of character romance. But I failed not sure why but the only romance I can write for Tony is with Gibbs and few were Tony is with another male out of character I seem to write them okay. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was born in Baltimore. My mother died of cancer when I was nine. My father blamed her death on me and started drinking and he soon became a drunk. If I got a bad grade, I was beaten. If I said I was sick and couldn't go to school, he'd force me out of the house to go to school. Then there were the times when he just blamed me for my mother's death and he would beat me. After three years, he messed up, leaving a bruise along my right lower arm and he had blackened one of my eyes. That was when the teacher had called social services.

They went to my father's house. As usual he was drunk and when they asked what it was all about and why I had bruises, he had told them that I got what I deserved, for being a failure as a daughter. I was the reason that his wife died of cancer. He told them that when I was sent home, I was going to get a beating. That was the end of me living with my father. He was sent to prison for beating his child. I was sent from foster home to foster home. I didn't understand what a family was because even before Mom died, my father would sometimes get drunk and would then beat my mother.

When I graduated from high school I went to the police academy. I was a beat cop for five years while I went to college, part-time, for forensics. I didn't let people close to me. That wasn't a good idea. I didn't want to get hurt again I didn't want to go through finding someone then them leaving or me being forced to leave like it was in the foster homes. I got lucky, after I had been a beat cop for five years, I was allowed to become a detective in the Homicide Unit. Three years in my partner retired and I was the senior detective. That's when I got a new partner named Tony DiNozzo. He was a smart-ass but he was there to make sure justice was served.

He got me in to old movies and some of the new ones, too. I had never been one to watch movies but when Tony kept talking about them I couldn't help myself. I let myself open up a little, and he would invite me over to watch movies with him. We would have marathons when we knew we didn't have to be at work the next day. I let Tony get as close as I have ever let anyone get to me. When NCIS Agent Gibbs came to our city, on a case where there was a dead Marine, we were already working the case. Tony talked him into letting us work along side him. Tony proved himself to Gibbs. Tony was a good Detective and when he was offered the chance to work for NCIS, he had to take it. I would have too, if I'd had the chance!. I had thought that Tony would just leave me but he kept in contact, enough to let me know that he hadn't left me.

When Tony had gone to join NCIS, I had been a detective for five years and I put in an application to work as a CSI. Tony had inspired me when he had taken a job where he could put his skills to best use. I joined the CSI team in Baltimore and I enjoyed it. Seven years had passed now and Tony had kept in touch. When I got vacation time, I would travel to D.C. and Tony would take me in! I would sleep on his couch and we would watch movies when he wasn't working. I had come to know and love D.C after seven years. Then I found out that my father was getting out of Prison in three months time. I asked for a transfer to D.C. and I got it. I became a Homicide Detective again, which I didn't mind. I had missed being a detective.

I had never told Tony about my past: namely my father and the abuse. He had hinted, here and there, that his father had become a drunk, like my father, after his mother's death. That might be why I felt the connection we had, when we first started working together. The fact was that Tony was a likable person, as long as you could handle his characteristics, and I could, it never bothered me. It's actually what made Tony who he was. When I transferred over and hadn't found an apartment yet he gave me his couch and I paid half of the rent and bills, that was until I could find a place. He had offered it all for free, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

One of the reason that D.C. PD took me on was because I had some undercover training under my belt, along with the forensics training. It had helped me a lot, that I had some schooling in forensics, and I had been a Homicide Detective and a CSI. My record for solving crimes was good, considerably above average. Tony had always teased me that I was dedicated to my job, more then I was to my personal life. The only reason he teased me was because I basically had no social life. He was just as dedicated to his work but he had a social life. When I got there, I called him at work. I had arrived a bit early. I was going to be in town over the weekend.

Tony: "DiNozzo"

Damia: "Hey, it's Damia. I just got into town."

Tony: "Damia, you're early! Why don't you come to NCIS, I'll let them know downstairs to

let you come up, with a visitors pass, to get the spare key."

Damia: "Well, give me the address and I'll put it into my GPS."

Tony gave me the address and then hung up. I drove over there and when I got there, there was a pass waiting for me just like he's promised. It allowed me to go upstairs. I was given directions to his desk. When I found my way up to where he was, he came and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Damia."

I smirked and hugged him back, which was unusual for me! I didn't allow a lot of people to get that touchy feely with me.

"Hey, Tony."

He went over to his desk and opened a drawer. He tossed me a set of keys, his team was staring at me. I saw Agent Gibbs.

"Thanks, Tony. I'll go drop my things off at your place, then I'll go to the PD to get my badge and gun."

He shrugged then introduced me to his team. He nodded at Ziva, saying, "That's Officer Ziva David." Then he nodded over at Tim. "That's Agent Tim McGee." Tim looked at him surprised, I wasn't sure why. Then he nodded to Gibbs. "You remember my Boss?"

I nodded slightly, "Good to see you again, Agent Gibbs. Nice to meet you Agent Mcgee and Officer David." I looked back at Tony and wondered if there was anything else before I could head on my way. He looked at me.

"So why did you transfer? And why back to Homicide?" I knew that question was coming!

"Got tired of Baltimore and thought I should come bug you! So I asked for a transfer to D.C. They only had a opening in Homicide, over here. I've miss working it, truth be told. So, I thought, why not go back to being a Detective?"

He nodded, "I kept up with your work, you did damn well as a CSI, from what I've heard. You were always a good detective and a good partner, for those three years I was in Baltimore."

Tony looked at me. I guess he saw that Gibbs was getting frustrated that he wasn't working. I didn't want to get him into trouble so I started to leave.

"Tony, I'll see you later. I need to head to the PD, the Captain knew I was coming today, so I need to go and report." He nodded to me and I headed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Instead of me getting my own place, Tony's lease was up and in the apartment there was a two bedroom apartment open, so we took it and became roommates. I didn't mind, it was cheaper this way and I didn't mind being a roommate with Tony. I had met his team often when they came to visit. The only one that didn't come around was Gibbs.

When I had complained about them needing me to have an emergency contact, Tony told me to just put him down. I guess that was about right, since he was the only person I trusted, and in a strange way he was the closest thing I had to family.

I had got the call today saying that my father was out of jail! I felt scared and I guess that was normal because the man had tormented me for three years. Even before my mother died he had a temper when he drank - he would hit her but it was never as bad as he did to me.

It was Saturday and Abby had come over. I liked her, she was a hyper girl but she was sweet. It was movie marathon night and we sat there watching movies until we couldn't stay awake any more. I had felt bad, I didn't want anyone sleeping on the couch, so I told Abby she could share my bed. Abby said she wanted to get to know me more, because she loved forensics and finding justice. She said I would be the perfect girlfriend. I had to laugh. Tony had told me before she came over that she liked to make friends. He really wasn't kidding.

I had been in D.C. for about a week. This is the first time I had let my self make a friend but it was hard to refuse Abby and, truth be told, I didn't want to! I had finally fallen asleep, it seemed, when someone was shaking me away. I had been having a nightmare. I sat up, sweat running down my forehead, as Abby said, "Are you okay? You're sweating and you kept saying "please, Daddy, don't hurt me"."

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed as I bolted to the bathroom, making it just in time as I emptied my stomach of what we had eaten that night. I hadn't had a nightmare like that since I was taken away from my father! I knew he was in prison but I still had nightmare in the foster homes for years, until they had finally started to ease. They still came, but not with a force like this. I felt someone pull my hair back and tuck it into the back of my shirt. Then I heard Tony.

"Easy, Damia!" I felt him run his hand along my forehead. "Abby, she's burning up."

He took a thermometer and slid it in to my ear. "Tony, I'm fine, damn it." He took it out as it beeped to let him know it was done.

"Well, not by this, you've got a high fever."

I heard Abby call out, "I'm calling Ducky."

I turned to stop her but she was already gone, I stood up and brushed my teeth.

"Damia, what did you mean when you kept saying "Daddy don't hurt me"?"

I just shook my head. I wasn't going to answer him. He helped me back to bed, it seems I was stumbling around so he ended up helping me. Abby came into the room.

"Ducky will be here as soon as he can."

I grunted rudely. "Some aspirin would have worked just fine. I don't need a doctor."

Tony grunted back. "Yeah, just like when you got that flesh wound from a bullet, you didn't need an EMT to take care of it."

Abby sat on the end of the bed. "Ducky is the best medical examiner and he is a good doctor, he patches us up all the time."

I looked at her. I didn't freak out because when I was a CSI, whenever one of us got hurt on the job, we were sent to the medical examiner to patch us up. He had been a nice man, whenever I cut myself or hurt myself in some other way, he would patch me up. When I was sick he would tell me to go home and my boss would agree with him. "Fine, just to make you two happy."

When Ducky arrived, he came in and I smiled slightly. He used a thermometer as well.

"Well, my dear, you do have quite a high fever." He checked my throat and he pressed on my stomach. After Abby had told him that I had thrown up. But then, when they said I'd had a nightmare he ventured an opinion. "Well, my dear, it could be a psychological something, in your subconscious, that made you sick."

He gave me a shot for the fever. "Well, my dear, there doesn't seem to be anything seriously wrong with you, so that should help with the fever and help you sleep. I'll be by tomorrow, to check on you since young Anthony says you don't have work."

I got a look from Tony to say that it was going to happen. "Thanks, Ducky."

He smiled and ruffled my hair some. "Quite alright, my dear Damia. Now get some sleep."

When he was gone, Abby tried to cuddle with me. I told her I wasn't the cuddling type but her being in the bed with me made me feel safe, and it did. I finally went back to sleep, the shot had made me tired and I fell asleep easily with no more nightmares. The next day Ducky came round in the afternoon. He looked me over. I felt good and he told me that I was fine, I could go to work and that it seemed it was just the nightmare that had made me sick.

Abby had stayed, she was worried. She seemed the type that worried a lot about her friends. That made me feel good and a little bad because, I mean, I wasn't really sick, it was just a nightmare. When she had left, Tony tried to press me as to why I was saying what I did during my nightmare about my father hurting me. I sidetracked the question by just leaving. When I came back, I went to bed. I had to be to work on Monday.

The nightmares came. They were not as bad as they were that first night but there were a few times that Tony had to wake me up. He always stayed with me until I went back to sleep on those nights. Even if I fussed that he should be getting his own sleep. Maybe, when I was sent to the therapist when I was a kid, after they had sent me to foster homes, I should have talked more. Maybe that would have helped but I wasn't good at talking about that. Showing emotions for me was a too hard. Tony had commented once to me, that I was a lot like his boss, and I had to point out that he sucked at showing emotions that were not happy. That shut him up.

I came home Thursday night, I had worked a case for three days that had drained me. A father had beaten his child to death and dumped the body to cover that he was the one who had killed the boy. It took us awhile to find out who the boy was, and when we did, we found out that his father was an abusive oaf. The poor boy was only seven years old and he had taken a good beating before he died. Tony looked at me.

"Tough case?" I looked at him and sat down, pain and confusion visible in my eyes.

"Why do parents beat their children? He was only seven years old, he had a long life in front of him, Tony. I mean, I guess death is better then dealing with an abusive father but death isn't something that kid deserved." Tony looked at me closely.

"Yeah, it's hard. So you going to tell me about why in these nightmares you seem to keep saying "Daddy, don't hurt me"?" He was persistent, I'd give him that. I took a deep breath.

"When I was nine, my mother died of cancer. My old man, he would hit her sometimes, not a lot. When she died of cancer, my father blamed me, and he started to drink, and he would get really drunk. He would take his anger out on me, telling me it was my fault my mother was dead and that I was a failure as a daughter." I looked down at my hands that were clasped tightly together in my lap. "When I would get sick he would say….." I took a deep breath as Tony took my hand. "He would say, "if you think you're sick now wait until you come home from school, I'll show you real pain"." Tony looked at me.

"I would like to meet this bastard. So, what happened?" I took another deep breath.

"Well, when I was twelve, he messed up. He had bruised my right lower arm and given me a black eye. So the teacher called social services when I wouldn't tell them who had beaten me. When they went to see my old man, from what I understand, he was drunk and made a comment about when I came home he'd beat me real good. So they set me up in foster care and I was in and out of foster families until I was eighteen. They put my old man in prison that night. I had got really sick when the courts called me to tell me that he had been released."

Tony squeezed my hand. He stood and went to the kitchen. He came back and handed me a beer. "So that's why, when I told you back in Baltimore, that my old man was a drunk that you winced? I had always wondered, I mean at first I just thought you were showing sympathy for me."

I downed the beer and I stood up. "Night, Tony. I need some sleep"

He kissed my forehead as he stood up too. "Good night, Damia. Try to sleep well tonight. But if you need me in the night, come and get me, if I don't hear you having a nightmare."

I nodded and went to my room. I took three over the counter sleeping pills. Yeah, mixing them with beer wasn't a good idea but I hadn't drunk enough for them to really do much damage. I laid in bed and after thirty minutes the pills took effect and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been six weeks since I moved to D.C. and about three weeks ago was the first time I ever told anyone about the abuse I went through and Tony was the first person I told. Abby had dragged me out shopping with her and taken me to clubs with her. It was nice to have two friends here. Tony and Abby were there for me and I liked that. I hadn't told Abby what I had told Tony, I didn't want to make her worry about me. She did that enough since that night Tony had told her I had nightmares. After that, she had tried to get me to talk.

I was sent to an ally where there was a murdered man. He had been shot in the chest twice. He was in civilian clothes, so I didn't expect him to be a Private in the Navy. I immediately told everyone to leave the body and the evidence alone. I made a call to Tony and told him what I had. He said they were just working cold cases. He told Gibbs the details and he said they would be there soon. When they got there, Gibbs came up to me.

"Thanks for the call." I couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"I want to work the case, alongside you guys." I didn't have any cases right now, I was working a cold case like they were, until I was called to this crime scene. "I won't take no for a answer, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at me with raised eyebrows. I didn't back down, I just stared right back at him.

"As long as your Caption says it's okay, you can work on this with us, but we are the lead investigators."

I looked to him and made the call. My Caption wasn't happy but he let me, seeing as how the lead agent from NCIS said I could. So while they were doing the crime scene, getting evidence, etc, I went to ask around and see if anyone had heard anything? Gun fire? Or seen anything? That was a dead end, it seems it was late at night and all the businesses were closed when the murder happened. The club hadn't heard anything because of the music inside the club. I went back and reported directly to Gibbs.

Me and Gibbs traded cell numbers and I headed back to the bull pen at the PD to look through some things, to see if I could find any similar cases. I had found a few similar cases. I went to NCIS with the files. My caption said I could take them to NCIS because they were cold cases. When I got there, I reported to the team that there were four civilians that had been robbed and killed in a similar way.

"But something doesn't feel right. Maybe it was the murderer had murdered these first people to cover up for murdering the Private? To throw us off the scent and make us think it was just something random?" Gibbs looked at me, startled.

"That could be a possibility. The team went to look at to his home. They didn't find anything but they took his computer. Abby is looking to see if she can find anything on it."

He looked at me and nodded to the desk near him that was empty. I sat down with the files and started to tell them what else was on the files: the suspects that had been looked at, etc. I had my own lap top that I pulled out. I plugged it in and turned it on and McGee got me the net connection.

I worked the case, side-by-side, with the team. I had helped them through most of the case when my Caption called and told me he had a case for me and that I needed to get to it. I did as he said but left the files they needed on the other murders.

"Thanks for letting me work this with you guys. Let me know when you find the guy." Gibbs looked at me.

"I'll make sure we let you know when we solve the case, and who did it."

I nodded that was all I had got out of him. I had worked two days with them and I had enjoyed the work. I went to work the case I was given, I had solved my case when I got a call to say that it had been a jealous boyfriend that had killed him. I was right about the fact that he had killed four civilians to make it look like a random robbery. When I got to the apartment I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my father! I had put my gun and badge away in the hallway stand. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the wall.

"You put me in prison, you little bitch. Wasn't it enough that you killed your own mother and drove me to drinking?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say or do. It seemed like all my cop instincts had left me and I was a little girl again, as he started to pound in on me like he had when he was drunk. I didn't scream out because I had learned when he was abusing me as a child that it made it worse, if I made a sound. He slashed at me with a knife. It sliced across my stomach because I had moved before he could do more damage. I was quicker than him now I could move. I made it to my gun.

"Going to shoot your old man? You don't have the guts!" I put my back to the wall and looked at him.

"Stop right there!" I didn't know what else to say. I was shaking inside. I was scared because I was having flashbacks of all the abuse. He kept coming at me, he had that knife in his hand, ready to do more to me and I knew he would. "I said, stop right there!"

He laughed. God, he had gone insane!

"You put me in jail and you deserve to pay for that, you little bitch. You are as bad as your mother! Thinking that you're better than me. That was until I made her submit to me and I will do the same to you. You are my daughter, you will do as I say."

I wasn't sure what I was going to say about that, because I had remembered my mother being this weak woman who had put up with all that abuse, and then it came to me.

"Well I don't submit! I am nothing like my mother, you bastard." He got closer. I didn't want to shoot him, even if he had abused me, he was still my father.

"Are you back-talking me? You will submit, just like your mother." I took a deep breath and I fired a shot into his shoulder, making him drop the knife from his hand. I heard him cry out and watched him stumble slightly. "You little bitch, you shot me! You are going to pay for that!"

God why doesn't he just stop? I was bleeding quite a lot from my stomach by now. Suddenly I heard, "Freeze!"

I knew that voice! It was Gibbs. I didn't stop to look at Gibbs, I kept my eyes on my father.

My father looked to the door.

"My daughter needs to learn that I can do whatever I want to her." He started to approach me and I heard a gun go off. I saw my father drop, the blood was everywhere.

My hands were shaking and I still held the gun. I saw Tony kneel down and check my father, he looked to me and shook his head. I felt hands reach for my gun.

"Give me the gun, Damia." I was shaking even more now but I let Gibbs take the gun from me and gently pull me to him to make me sit on the couch. He tore my shirt open, luckily I had a sports bra on. "Tony, call for an ambulance." I started to fade.

"Gibbs, he was so mad." I started to close my eyes. I felt the slap on the back of my head.

"You well stay awake, Edgerton, that's an order." I was trying but I finally faded out. When I woke up again, for the fifth time, I didn't see Tony this time. I had been going in and out of consciousness for thirty hours. I saw Gibbs sat there. He must have known what I was thinking because he spoke.

"I sent Tony home for a shower and some sleep. I sent Abby with him, to make sure he got some sleep." I grunted as I sat up, sliding my hands through my hair. I didn't say a word but Gibbs did. "So, do you think you be willing to transfer to NCIS, and join my team?"

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Wait, What?" He looked at me, smirking.

"After that case you helped us with, I went over your service record. You're a damn good detective but you could be so much more. Working at the PD isn't going to give you that chance." He looked at me. "I want to give you a chance to work some hard cases and prove to the world that you're a damn good investigator and can make a damn good Agent."

I laughed. "Yeah, I would like to work somewhere that I am not looked down on. This PD here in D.C. doesn't like me too much. Seems that I'm not their type."

After I had been out of the hospital for about three days, I walked in to my Captain's office at the PD. I didn't have anything to pack and no one was there so I left a letter, that just said that I quit, with my name on it. I left my gun and badge on top of the letter and headed out. I didn't want to give a two week notice because once they knew that I was transferring to be a federal agent, then I would be getting a lot of shit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**OOC: Okay so this is a little like "Missing" not the crime or why its done. Just the phone call after being drugged. Torture and mention of rape if don't like please don't read.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had found a female Petty Officer that had been raped and killed. But the files showed that there were at least three civilian females who died the same way. We were in the office and Tony looked at me. The whole team was there.

"Damia, you should profile this. You were the best out of the PD in Baltimore, when it came to getting inside the head of the criminal! I mean you took all those profiling courses in college."

I had been on the team for about six months now. I flipped open the files and looked them over. I stood up and started to pace as I was looking.

"All right, this guy is good at what he does. I think there are more then four. From what I can see with what we know about the four women, they had no real romance in their lives and they had been going to bars, maybe to find love."

Tony looked at me. He knew I was in my home territory when it came to this.

"So, they were insecure about themselves and their love lives?" I nodded. I wasn't being interrupted except by Tony, he knew how I worked.

"Looks like that's the situation. And I am thinking this guy is in the same boat as them. But he is looking for something more. He keeps them for awhile, rapes them over and over again. He's looking for something from these women, maybe love. He isn't stupid, he cleans up after himself, uses a condom ever time. From what Ducky was saying, this guy knows how to restrain them so they can't get away." Tony leaned back some.

"So, he sucks in his love life but he's good at control?" I looked to McGee.

"Do me a favor, Tim. I want you to search all rape cases in states close to D.C. see if there are any that match his style." Gibbs looked at me as I turned to look at him before he spoke up.

"You got an idea on how to catch this guy?" I leaned against Tony's desk and looked at him.

"Not yet, Boss, but I am damn sure the profile is right. I am not as good as some at this, but I have worked rape cases when we were lacking homicide cases in Baltimore. But let me do some work and I can give you an answer soon, Boss."

He nodded. We had run out of leads that night so Gibbs sent us home for some sleep. I told Tony I wanted to go see some friend. I went to one of the bars where we had been asking around. I had been drinking my drink alone. When I walked out of the bar, after not finding anything, I started to feel dizzy. I got my cell out and made a call.

Gibbs: "Gibbs!"

Damia: "Boss, I think I screwed up! I went to get some more information at the bar. I don't feel so good I think….."

That was all he got out of me before I passed out. I had gone in without my gun or badge. I didn't want to tip anyone off that I was in there investigating a crime. I didn't even make it to my car. When I woke up I was in a small room. My hands were chained together and I was hanging from the roof. Now I knew exactly what those marks on the dead female's hands were, it wasn't from being cuffed, it was from them hanging.

"Well, look who's awake now. Time to play?" I looked at him. He was an average man, not too handsome or too ugly.

"You want to play with me? Then go for it. But I will let you know that my team will find you." He laughed.

I felt him cut the back of my shirt and then my sports bra along with it. I saw him go to some box he pulled out a whip. I didn't react, I can't show fear to this bastard. When he went around behind me, I felt the first lash and I bit my bottom lip so I didn't cry out. That was something I had profiled, that would turn him on. He did this several more times. He got a moan but not a scream from me. He didn't talk and I felt the blood running down my back.

"I am going to have fun, breaking you. Like I said, you're not my normal type."

I felt him finish taking my shirt completely off, for now he left my pants on. I knew exactly what he was going to do. He slashed the whip down onto my front, along my breasts and stomach. I closed my eyes, thinking, God, I never thought I would ever do what I had learned when my dad was beating me again. So I tried to close the pain out but I still winced here and there as he whipped me. I had decided not to talk.

"A tough bitch. Now this is going to take me awhile to do this, but that's just even more fun!" He stuck a needle in my arm and smiled at me.

"Now this will make you weak, but you will still feel everything, you just won't fight me." He slid his hand along my stomach and up over my breasts, I flinched at that.

"Blood turns me on, especially all over those beautiful breasts. But I am not going to rape you so soon, that will come way later. For now, I just want to torture you." He smiled at me.

"I wonder, if they do save you, if you will be able to be with another man? After I give you wounds that will leave scars all over your body. Oh, and rape you! I bet that will help you to have a love life with someone." I winced on the inside. I couldn't help it, I had to respond.

"You are one sick bastard!" As he had said, the injection had me weak. He got me down and tied my hands to the bed, then my feet so that I had my legs spread, after he had got me totally naked. I saw him take his shirt and pants off but he left his boxers on.

"I think this is going to be more fun then the other ladies." I wasn't going to give him the damn pleasure of seeing me scared or hearing me scream. He got between my legs after he'd removed his boxers and put on a condom. He slid his knife down from my brow, down along the right side of my eyes. I felt the blood, it was a deep cut. I flinched in pain. Then he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. Then I heard the voice I'd been praying to hear. Gibbs!

"Stop right there! We are federal agents. You are under arrest for murder and rape."

Then I blacked out and I had no clue what happened after that. When I woke up I saw that Tony and Gibbs were there. I sat up and they tried to stop me. I shoved their hands off me, shaking.

"Go home." I snapped at them both. That's when the doctor came in. He was about to say something and I just did what I normally did when a doctor was going to talk about something that had nothing to do with how I was.

"Spit it out doctor." The doctor looked at me and began speaking.

"Well, you lost some blood but not enough to keep you here." I though that was good news.

"Okay. Now, about the wounds, any of them going to scar? He kept making it sound like he had gone deep enough so that I would scar." The doctor sat down in a chair.

"Your back, stomach and chest are going to scar badly. The cut along your forehead and down your face will heal but it may leave a small scar, but nothing too noticeable." I nodded and ran my hands through my hair. I winced, well, there it was.

"So, when do I get out of here? I don't like hospitals and I want to get back to work." The doctor nodded understandingly.

"Well, you can leave today, but you need to take it easy. Maybe, desk duty for a week or two?" I grunted.

"Well, it's better then sitting at home, Doc." He nodded and stood up.

"I will go and get your release forms ready." When he'd left, the door closed and I slid round so that my legs were over the side of the bed. Tony looked at me.

"You know, they're going to do an evaluation on you?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, and? It's no different to when I got shot or when my father attacked me." Now Gibbs chipped in.

"This is a lot different, he tortured you. That takes it, mentally and physically, out of you." I turned and looked at Gibbs.

"My father didn't do what he did, but you don't think I went through torture before, Boss? I can handle going back to work and doing desk duty until I am cleared by the doctor and do the damn evaluation so that I can get back to field duty. It's just another physical scar. I'll have to deal with it and get over it."

A nurse brought my release papers in and I signed them. I said nothing else, to either of them, and Tony took me home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I had been told by all the team that when things were bothering them, they always went to Gibbs' house. Even late at night they went, if the lights were on they knew he was still working on the boat in the basement. Lights are out and he's probably in bed so they would knock. I looked at the clock, it was midnight and I slid out of bed. I drove over to Gibbs' house. The lights were on! If they had been off I would have just driven around, trying to get myself tired enough for sleep. I stepped into the house and walked to where I'd been told the basement was. I walked half way down the stairs before stopping.

"Damia, guess it's the first time you've seen my place, huh?" His gun was close to him and I continued walking down to the bottom of the steps and sat down, shrugging.

"Want some help with the sanding?" He looked at me and held out a tool to sand the boat with. I walked over and I started to work on sanding. I had taken woodshop for four years in high school because it was something I liked to do. I slid the sanding tool over the wood, running my hand along the wood to see where I needed to sand.

"You know how to work with wood? That's a first! The rest of the team has no clue how to." He went back to his sanding. "When was the last time you slept?" I continued to work the sander, I didn't want to answer him.

"Four years in high school, I did woodshop." I didn't feel like answering the other question. He leaned against the boat and took the sander out of my hand and looked at me.

"Damia, even if that evaluation said you're clear for duty, it doesn't mean that you're okay."

Okay, so I was a smart ass that didn't like to talk about her feelings, so what?

"Why don't you tell me about the wife and kid you lost? I mean that's why you can't sleep isn't it? Besides the cases that hit too hard? The ones where you almost lose an agent or you do lose an agent. Or something goes wrong on a case and you blame yourself. You feel like talking about that, Jethro?"

I could see the shock of me using his name instead of his surname. My hands were shaking, hell my whole body was shaking. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't get that picture of his eyes out of my head. The pain he'd caused me was nothing, but he was so sick that he had killed four women and had been about to make me the fifth.

"What, you want me to tell you what a failure and weak person I am, Gibbs? You're the one that tells us to show no weakness. Breaking the rules on me?" I didn't expect him to grab me and pull me in to his arms. He slid his hands through my hair to hold my head as he stared into my eyes and whispered.

"You are not a failure! Getting captured and tortured was not your fault! Your old man beating you and your mother, also not your fault. You're a damn good agent, you have a good heart. You are not weak at all but you need to understand that being scared and weakness are totally different."

His handed slipped round until he was cupping my face. "There is nothing wrong with crying sometime's!" I pushed at his chest, trying my hardest not to lose it right now. "It's not just because you're my agent that I care about you. You have proven to be a person who is good inside and needs to work through a lot of things. I am not letting you go now, you've got me, Damia."

I just lost it! He had to damn well say the right thing at the right time didn't he? He pulled me back so my head was buried against his chest as I started to cry. I felt his hands slide along my back, he bent his head and kissed my hair as he continued stroking my back slowly. "I'm here for you, Damia, and that well never stop."

I don't know how long I buried my head in to his chest but he let me cry myself out. He held me so tenderly for a man that always seemed so rough. I pulled back a little and wiped my face. I didn't know what had come over me.

"I don't cry, you bastard. Why did you make me?" He wiped a few strays tears away from under my eyes, stepping into my personal space just not as close as before.

"'Cause I care and you needed to cry!" His cell rang. I had left mine at home. Shit! I waited while he listened and then replied. "Yeah, DiNozzo. She's here and she's fine. Go back to bed, I'll make sure she's okay." I saw him hang up. I grunted.

"Sometime's that man just doesn't get that I can take care of myself." I sat down on one of his stools while he leaned against his little worktable.

"No, it's more he cares about you. From what he told me once, you're the first partner he ever worked with that he learned to trust." I stopped and I sighed.

"I didn't want to get close but I didn't mind trusting Tony. He had my back and I had his. Guess that's something we will always have, each others back." I looked down. "The torture didn't bother me as much 'cause my dad used a switch on me a few times, so the whip was no big deal. But my father never stripped me down like that and raped me." Gibbs looked at me.

"He took something your father never took! I am sorry we didn't get there soon enough. I didn't want that to happen to you." I slid my hand through my hair.

"No, I was just the replacement punching bag for my mother, after she died. That's all I was. My father wasn't twisted enough to do something like that to me. You know, when I shut my eyes all I can see is his eyes, Gibbs. He wasn't sane and I saw the pleasure he got from doing all that to me, making me bleed and the need to make me submit." Gibbs sat down on the other stool.

"So your sleep has been poor for the past two months, since it happened?" I looked at him.

"It's not like I'm not trying, but every time I try, I see him or my fathers face!" I stood up and walked to the boat. I leant my back against it, and looked at him, sighing. Gibbs handed me a glass full of bourbon and I downed it in one go. He took my hand and lead me upstairs. He looked at me carefully.

"You need to sleep." I stopped and looked at him. I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't even sure why I said it.

"I don't want to sleep alone, Jethro." He nodded and pulled me along. He grabbed some sleeping pants and a t shirt.

"Put those on." He grabbed some sleeping pants of his own. I got changed in the bathroom. When I came out, he had put a futon and a sleeping bag on his floor, next to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep, Damia." Why I had been calling him Jethro? I wasn't sure I even liked the name.

"Jethro, you don't have to sleep on the floor on that futon." He smirked.

"Got two rules for you, Damia. One: you don't call me Jethro at work, that's just for after work. Two: what I say, goes, in my house. Understood these two rules?" I nodded and replied in a joking voice.

"Crystal clear, Jethro." I slid under the covers. Just knowing he was there seemed to help me slip into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I would never tell Tony that the reason I'd been sleeping at Gibbs' house this past two weeks was because he made me feel safer. I told him it was somewhere that I had been able to work on wood and I would work to late at night, so that I was too tired to drive. He knew the last part was a lie because I had worked long, long shifts in the past and been able to drive. But the thing was, Tony was okay with it, even if I think he knew how safe I felt with the Boss. He wanted me to be somewhere where I could sleep and feel safe. Gibbs was right, Tony worried about me because he cared and that meant something to me. We'd had each others back for so long.

But something else had been worrying me and I didn't know, if it was true, how I was going to deal with it. I went to autopsy and I looked at Palmer. "Get lost for a while, please, Palmer." He started to say something but I gave him a Gibbs look and he rushed out. Ducky looked at me and I started to fidget.

"My dear, what's wrong?" I looked down, blushing with shame. God, I shouldn't feel bad about this, not really.

"Ducky, can you draw some blood and send it to someone besides Abby? I think, well, I know that I have no disease from the rape. But, Duck, I've missed my period since it happened. I mean, it could be stress, could be early…. Hell, I don't know, Ducky." I looked at him with fear clearly visible in my eyes. He took my hand and helped me sit down on one of the autopsy tables.

"I was just about to get some hot water for tea." He went and got it, he set it down on the table and he served me a cup. "There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are pregnant from the rape. None of this was your fault, nor the possible small one that you may be carrying, fault."

I sipped the hot tea, this always relaxed me.

"When I was in Baltimore I soon came to see that with rape, it's not the person who got raped, it's not their fault or any child that may be conceived from it. That may be why I don't mind Tim, Gibbs or Tony touching me on a case when it's needed. I would never look at the child as if it was their fault or that it's from a bad seed. If I am, I want to raise it myself. I mean through my life I've had the abuse followed by foster care. I have learned that in every bad thing that happens, something good also happens. You would think with this job, that aspect of my thinking would be out the window!" Ducky laughed softly, I was rambling.

"My dear, I agree that in everything bad that comes to us in life, something good also happens. Yes, I do think you working cases since you became a detective, that dealt with rape has helped you deal with it better then most women would. I will get some blood from you and send it to a friend when I leave work. I'll have her test it for you. Are you having any symptoms?" I nodded slightly and looked at him.

"I have thrown up some, not a lot. I get dizzy here and there. From when it happened I should be about six weeks along. No weird food cravings or the need to eat something I would normally ever eat." Ducky nodded as he took some blood. He patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I am here to support you and I want you, if it is positive, when you're ready, to tell the rest of the team as soon as you can. You know they will also support you through this." I nodded.

"Thanks, Ducky." I headed out and headed back up to the bull pen. Shit, the team had already got back and I went to grab the reports I'd done and handed them to Tony. Gibbs looked at me.

"Where did you go?" I wasn't going to lie about where I was, maybe about why but that's another matter.

"Went to see Ducky, had a headache and wanted to see if he had anything for it."

Gibbs nodded but in his eyes I can see that he didn't believe me. He wouldn't push it and probably would go ask Ducky himself. He worried about his team and I knew that but I also trusted Ducky not to tell him why and let me chose what to say and to whom. Gibbs barked off some orders for us. I sat down. He sent Ziva and Tony to investigate someone and sent Tim to help Abby. He walked over to my desk, sat on the edge and looked at me.

"So, why did you go to see Ducky?" Okay, so I was wrong about him just going to ask Ducky. He was going to wait until we were alone and ask me, again.

"Gibbs, please. I don't want to talk about it right now. When I am ready, I'll tell you, okay? I promise I am not in danger or sick." Gibbs stood up and looked to me.

"As long as you promise to tell me at some point." I nodded to him.

You know through all this, whenever he is close my heart beats faster. I don't feel any lust for him, because of the rape I think, but I have had a few thoughts of him being the one I share a bed and spend my life with. Good God, I'm in more trouble than I thought.

Two days as we were heading home, Ducky called me down. I walked down and headed over to stand by Ducky while he was finishing up some paperwork. "My dear, you are pregnant. You were right, you are six weeks along." I nodded, stunned.

"Thanks, Ducky. I will tell the team before I start to show, I just need some time to think this through myself, first. Okay?" Ducky nodded to me.

"Go on, get out of here, Damia, dear. It's been a long day for us all." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ducky."

I headed out to my car and drove to the ocean where I walked along the beach. Not too far from where I parked I sat down on my old, beat-up leather jacket. I smiled. It was beautiful out here, the sound of the waves calmed me so I could think. I ran my hands over my stomach. There were good thoughts here, I had always wanted children. Then there were the small niggling thoughts in the back of my head like how this happened. But I knew the life growing inside me, it wasn't its fault. I wasn't going to punish it because of what the biological father did. I was going to raise it and give it the love that all children deserve. I moved the leather jacket so I could use it as a pillow and I laid back and watched the stars come out. Now to figure out how to tell the team! I know Ducky was right, they would supportive. Something woke me up. I grunted, it was my cell vibrating in my pocket. I sighed again, it was Gibbs. I didn't want to talk but I knew the rules, so I answered the phone.

"Edgerton." I listened to an agitated voice. "Tony got worried when you didn't come home. He figured you were with me, Damia. It's 04:34 in the morning, where are you?" I didn't want to explain where I was, I wanted to stay out here, alone.

"Safe." I heard a grunt.

"Safe? Is that all your going to give me? I know you went to talk to Ducky again but he wont tell me why. Just tells me that when you're ready, you will tell me." The man was stubborn, that was for sure.

"Jethro, that's exactly how it's going to happen. Now can I hang up, so I can go back to sleep?" I knew why sleeping on the beach made me feel safe. Whenever my father got real bad, which was rare, I would sneak out and go sleep in the forest near our house with a sleeping bag.

"No, I want to know. This is a order, where are you?"

I raised my brow, even if no one was around to see, he really was worried! I just ended the call and turned my cell off before I shoved it back in my pocket. I didn't feel bad about hanging up but I know turning the cell off was probably going to end up costing me. But I fell asleep again as I turned on my side, letting the sounds of the waves relax me. When I felt something on my shoulder, I opened my eyes, my hand was on my gun under the jacket I was using as a pillow.

"Gibbs, what the hell?" I was going to kill McGee! I knew exactly what had happened. My GPS in my car was traced. I sat up, shoved my gun back in my holster on my belt.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping on the beach?" It wasn't as harsh as it probably could have come out. I looked at him and felt like being a smart ass.

"Well, you just figured it out, no wonder you're the head of our team, Gibbs." I stretched, popping my back. "I don't have to answer to you when I am off the clock. Yes, turning my cell off was breaking the rules." I grabbed my cell, turned it back on and shoved it back in my pocket. He looked at me.

"Why are you sleeping on the beach?" I looked at him. I was getting annoyed now and I don't give a shit if he is my boss, he was a stubborn man.

"Do I really need to repeat myself, Gibbs? Actually, I won't repeat myself. Today is Saturday, our day off and I want to get back to sleeping." I took my gun out again, shoved it under my jacket pillow, turned my back to him and laid down, stretching out. Then I was being lifted, my gun and jacket in my hand. He carried me to my car, opened the door and threw me in it with my jacket still in my hand.

"Follow me." He didn't give me a chance to answer but I followed him anyways.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time we got to Gibbs house I was even more pissed. When I got out and went inside the house, he headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Go sleep in the bed upstairs." I looked at him, totally stunned!. He made me drive all the way back here, just to go sleep in a bed in his house?

"No!" I didn't want to go off on him so I grabbed my jacket and headed for the front door.

I felt him grab my upper arm, I spun around before he could say anything. "You do not tell me what to do on my own time! You do not choose where the hell I sleep, either. You do not choose anything that does not have to do with work. Understand? So, Jethro, fuck off."

He pinned me to the wall, hands on both side of my head as he leant towards me, our faces almost touching.

"I am more than your damn boss. We are friends! Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." I couldn't move him because he could keep me where I was. He had better training in that sort of thing than I did. But I could stand here all day. Then the morning sickness hit! Talk about timing!

"I would move unless….." Too late, I threw up all over his shirt. I closed my eyes, I hated throwing up. He was shocked, hell I would be too. I was able to push him away so that I could get to the guest bathroom in time to throw up again. I had some clothes here. I knew after the third time I was done with the morning sickness, for now at least. Tony only woke up to someone opening the door to the apartment or someone screaming! He had been out cold while I threw up but I was also very quiet when I did it. I grabbed some clothes that I had here, my toothbrush was still here, so I brushed my teeth. I could hear him coming down the hall as I started the shower and slid in after taking my cloths off. I ducked my head under the spray and washed my hair and my body. I got out, dried and slid some clothes on. I came out of the bathroom, he was on the bed. Needless to say, he had changed.

"What?" He looked at me. "See ya at work, Monday." I had calmed down but I still wasn't going to explain myself to him because he didn't need to know. I felt him grab my hand, he didn't pull me or drag me, he just held my hand.

"Damia." I felt him come behind me and put his hands on my waist, pulling my back against his chest. "Don't fight me on this, please." Throwing up and the earlier fight had drained me so I let myself just fall against his body.

"I am going to deal with this alone but if it will make you happy, I'll sleep on the bed." He sighed as he held me to him. I felt his nose softly against my neck.

"What would make me happy is if you would let me help you." I tilted my neck slightly. I liked him being close but I wasn't ready to let the team in on me being pregnant yet. I slid from his grip. I had on some sweats and a t-shirt so I slid straight under the covers and buried my head into the pillow, pulling the covers right over myself.

"Shut the bedroom door on your way out, please." I slid the covers halfway over my face, like I always slept in bed. I heard him leave and I let my self fall asleep. I really was tired.

I slid out of bed and walked downstairs and there was Abby and Gibbs signing to each other. I had never actually told them that I understood them when they were using ASL. I tapped my foot hard on the wood, I had always been able to make no sound when I walked bare foot. I had only seen half the conversation, Abby signing to let her go check on me and Gibbs saying no.

"Ducky is waiting for me, I need to head out." Gibbs looked at me.

"Why the hell is Ducky waiting for you?" I closed my eyes, I shouldn't have said that!

"Cause I asked him to go with me." Abby spoke up.

"Where are you and Duck Man going?" I wanted to bang my head on something. I might as well be somewhat honest.

"Doctors appointment. No, I am not going to explain why and what kind of doctor, to either of you." I heard Abby whine.

"But, Damia, we're worried about you!" I grabbed my jacket from the couch.

"Yeah, I got that. I am just sorry that it seems that neither of you trust me to take care of myself. Same goes for Tony. I get that you want to help me but it pisses me off. I have no trust or personal life, it seems. Tell McGee next time he decides to track my GPS while I am off work that I will beat the crap out of him." I walked to the front door. "I don't want to keep Ducky waiting." No one stopped me and I headed out to my car and drove off.

I came to work on Monday, I was just on time, when Gibbs told us to gear up because we had a case. I already had my gear in my back pack, I just headed for the elevator. I didn't make eye contact with Gibbs. I was still hurt that they didn't seem to trust me to take care of myself. When we all got in the elevator, I looked McGee in the eyes. "You get my message, McGee, about tracking me with GPS on my day off? 'Cause it wasn't a joke." McGee looked at me, swallowed and nodded. "Good"

Tony looked at me.

"Damia, we were just worried about you." I turned my back to him and looked at Ziva.

"How are you today, Ziva?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"Same hold. Same hold." I shook my head and smirked.

"Same **old** same **old,** Ziva." She looked to me and nodded.

"How are you today?" I looked back at her.

"You mean, other then wanting to cut McGee's balls off, shove Tony in a vat of acid and shove something up Gibbs' ass? I am fine, thank you, Ziva." I heard McGee swallow again. She looked at me and smirked back.

"Well, three people in one weekend pissed you off?" I shrugged and took a bite of an apple I'd pulled out of my bag. "I am annoyed with Abby too but she wasn't as bad as the other three, so I let her slide." I felt Tony grab my arm.

"Damia…." Before he could say any more, I slugged him hard across the face. I didn't use all my force but enough to leave a bruise, not break his jaw. "You are not my parent, you are my roommate and I thought you were my friend. You have known me a long time. This was my weekend off. I do not have to report to anyone what I do with it. Are we clear, Tony?" He was holding the right side of his jaw. I looked him hard in the eyes. "You had no right to call Gibbs just 'cause I wasn't home. He then called McGee to track my car with the GPS. I really thought you were my friend, Tony. You and me are through. When we're not at work, don't talk me. I've found a place to move into." I had spent all of Sunday looking for somewhere I could move straight into.

Ziva and McGee were shocked. Before Tony could answer, the door opened and I walked out. I headed to my own car and drove off. When I got back to the apartment I called a cab, I deliberately left my phone at home too. I had the cab take me to a spot where a lot of art museums were and I walked through them, looking to calm myself. I was a bit harsh with Tony but it's how I felt, damn it. Tony was my first friend and he does this to me. I went back about lunch time. I passed Tony's desk and Gibbs looked at me.

"Where the hell did you go? You left work when we had a scene to work." Tell you the truth, I think this was all hormones.

"I slugged Tony in the face and, if I didn't leave to cool off, I was going to do the same to McGee. Unless you have not noticed the bruise on Tony jaw?" He stood up and looked me in the eye. I looked at him back.

"Go and help Abby with the evidence for the rest of the day." I didn't say anything, I just headed downstairs to where Abby was. Abby looked to me.

"You punched Tony and told him your friendship was over?" I looked at her.

"Abby, unless you want the same treatment, stop this conversation now. I am here to help you work the evidence. Just tell me what you need me to do." I worked the rest of the day with Abby. She stayed quiet but I knew she was worried.

When I got home, I went straight into my room. I packed most of my clothes in a sleeping bag. Tony didn't come home. I knew I had been a bit mean to him, but God damn it, I don't need people treating me this way. I don't mind them worrying about me but this was over-kill. I moved all my things. I didn't have a lot. I had clothing, a few things in the bathroom and a few boxes of books. I left my key on the coffee table and moved to my new place.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Things were tense between me and Tony, along with me and Gibbs. But we got the work done through the week. I got a good Japanese futon mattress, Paper plates, plastic cups, bowls and some food. I had a nice size studio apartment, with a bathroom and kitchen. It was cheap so it left me enough money to get things for the baby and we could both live here and live good. Ducky had already told me about the Navy Yard's 24 hour day care. I came in to work early and the only one that was there, was Tony. I sat down at my desk and he walked over. He kneeled down so he could look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I am showing a sign of weakness. I don't care. We have a history as friends and I don't want to lose that." I looked to him.

"All right." He nodded, stood up and headed back to his desk. He knew no matter what, I had his back and I cared about him. I didn't have to say more than what I'd already said. He understood that I was willing to give him a second chance. We had started to joke around when Gibbs, McGee and Ziva came in. We were trying not to laugh, we had been talking in Spanish about a trick we had pulled on one of the rookies in Baltimore. Ziva smiled.

"So, you two are friends again, yes?" Tony looked to me and I shrugged.

"We're getting there, Ziva. Give it some time and it will be back to where it was before." Ziva nodded, got what she wanted and sat down. Gibbs stood up.

"Damia, my office." I stood up.

"Yes Boss." We got in to the elevator, he turned it off as it started to move.

"Tony said you moved out. We're going to need a change of address so we know where you live." I looked to Gibbs with a raised brow. He really just made me to go to his office in the elevator for that question?

"Did that that yesterday morning. Anything else bothering you, Boss?" He looked at me.

"Tonight, come to dinner and work on the boat. Help me out for the weekend on the boat?"

I smirked to myself inside, he was trying to apologize! Well, it was better then nothing I suppose.

"Sure, Boss." He knew we enjoyed spending time working on the boat together. Most of the time we were quiet, just doing what we needed to do. We both enjoyed working with our hands. We went back to work for the rest of the day.

Later, at home, I ran my hands through my hair and started getting my things ready. I packed some sleeping pants and sleeping shirt. Then I grabbed two pairs of jeans and two tank tops, and the normal underwear. I still had some extra toiletries at his house, so I didn't need to pack any. I dressed in jeans, socks, sneakers, a sport bra and a black top. I went out to the car and threw in my bag. On the way over I stopped and grabbed me gallon of 2% Milk and a six pack of Samuel Adam beer. I drove on to his place and walked in with just my duffle bag. I went to head upstairs and heard him.

"Damia, I got dinner cooking, it should be ready in about half an hour."

I came back downstairs after dropping my duffle bag in my room.

"Sounds good to me, Gibbs." I headed back out to the car to get the bits I'd picked up from the shop and came back into the kitchen. I could smell the salmon, garlic and butter; it sure smelled good. I headed to put the beer and milk in the fridge. He checked on the rice.

"Wine or beer, Gibbs?' He looked over.

"I'll have whatever you are having, Damia!"

I nodded, either he didn't seem me bring in milk or he thought I was going to drink some beer. I got two glasses from the cupboard, poured the milk and walked over to hand him a glass of milk.

"Can't drink!" He looked at me.

"So, you're not going to share the bourbon with me tonight?" He smirked. We chatted cautiously as he finished cooking. I slid off the counter where I'd sat and I took the plates of food from him, setting them down on the table. I got the glasses of milk and refilled them before setting them down too.

"Let's eat, hmm? Smells good, Gibbs."

He sat down and we talked a little more about a few things before eating in silence. To most that would be uncomfortable, but for us it was quite common, we didn't always need words.

"I'll do the dishes." I stood up and went over to the sink and started to do the dishes. He came to start drying them. I looked to him. "You cooked, I've got this, Gibbs." He looked at me and he raised one eyebrow.

"So, when did the Jethro stop when we were at my place?" I looked at him and shrugged.

After all the dishes were put away we headed down to the basement. Truth be told, I was glad to work on the boat again, I'd missed the feel of the wood beneath my hands. I moved my hand softly over the boat. Gibbs was stood near me, doing the same thing. I started to get dizzy so I found a stool and sat down. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Damia, you okay?" I leaned back against the worktable.

"No, some help getting to the bathroom? I don't really want to puke on the floor." He helped me upstairs and guided me the bathroom where he leaned against the wall.

"I'm calling Ducky." He was gone before I could stop him. As I moved I changed direction and rushed to the toilet and started to puke, mumbling under my breath. I felt a hand softly stroking back my hair and then pushing down the back of my shirt. He continued stroking my shoulder before moving down to my back. "Ducky will be here soon."

I grunted at him. I stood up carefully and started to brush my teeth before looked him in the eye.

"Don't need Ducky!" He looked at me and grunted.

"You're not telling me what's wrong but you told Ducky, so I called Ducky." He helped me to the bed. I sat there and looked to him.

"Just give me a ride home would ya? And call Ducky off!" Ducky walked in.

"Too late to call me off, my dear." I leaned back on the bed and let Ducky sit beside me.

"Just got a little dizzy, Ducky, and then threw up. Nothing that isn't normal, Ducky."

Gibbs was still leaning against the door frame. "Normal for what?" Ducky got a needle out and he drew some fluid up into the needle.

"Gibbs, she doesn't want you to know so I can't tell you. She is my patient and it's her choice." Gibbs looked at me as Ducky slid the needle into my arm. "This is going to make you sleepy, just like last time." I nodded.

"Didn't need it, Ducky. I don't puke as much usually. Most of the time, it's just once a day and at night where I can just lay down in bed. If I am at work, I just sit on the toilet and wait for the dizziness to pass and then I am fine." Ducky looked at me hopefully.

"Dear, we should tell Jethro. In about two months you're going to have to go on restricted duty." Gibbs walked over and leaned against the wall near us.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs was getting more and more pissed and worried. I leaned back.

"No need for him to know, Ducky. Next week I am transferring to the missing persons unit and the Director already knows. After next week, I don't report to Gibbs anymore. I report to Director Sheppard." Ducky looked to me but Gibbs spoke first.

"What the hell do you mean, you're transferring? I'll talk to the Director." I leaned back. Ducky was listening to us.

"I asked for the transfer about two weeks ago. It was my choice, she didn't ask me, I requested it. You have three other agents on your team, you're going to do fine without me."

Gibbs looked at me.

"I don't care if I am going to be fine. I like you where the team can watch your back." I laid down.

"Transferred to a less dangerous job, and one where I won't be doing a lot of overtime. No need to watch my back. If I need your help on a case, I'll grab you or Tony." He grunted and looking at his face I knew I might as well spill the beans, he wasn't going to let this rest until he knew everything. "I'll be fourteen weeks pregnant when I transfer over to missing persons. Going to work there is good for me because once the kid is here, I'm switching to part-time so that I can raise my child. You need anymore information, you go back. You know who the father is."

I was now starting to feel the effects of the injection Ducky had given me. I laid down and Ducky covered me up. I immediately fell into a deep sleep. I woke up later and looked around, I was still at Gibbs house. I sat up and grabbed some clean clothing before heading for the shower. I came out after a quick shower, grabbed my gear and walked downstairs. I was about to the door when I heard him.

"We need to talk, Damia." I laughed and continued to the door.

"You got your answers on what I have been holding back from the team. I am headed home now. You can talk to me Monday, when I tell the rest of the team that I'm switching Units in a week." He grabbed my bag, put his hand on my back and lead me to the kitchen. He nodded towards the kitchen table.

"Sit down." I sighed, it was better to just do what he said rather than fight him. He set down a large glass of milk in front of me, with a plate of pancakes. He also got some butter and sweet syrup out. "You're eating for two now and you lost everything that was in your stomach last night." I buttered the pancakes and put the syrup on them. I took a bite: they were homemade and tasted wonderful! I took a sip of the milk as I watched him.

"Spit it out, Gibbs." I took another bite as he started to talk.

"You don't need to transfer teams, we could use someone doing just paper work and you could work part time for us. You could still be on our team. You're a good Agent and you help us with cases." I shook my head.

"No!" I took another bite, swallowed and I drank some milk. I finished the food and stood up. "Good working with you, Gibbs. It was nice to be part of the team. One more week and then you have your original team back together."

He walked to me and pushed some hair back out of my face. My face was wet and more tears just kept sliding down my cheeks.

"Like I said last night, I want you to be where I can watch your back and keep you safe."

What the hell was this? When we were not at work, he was touchy feely like this.

"I am just leaving the team. I am still at NCIS, you can still have my back when I need help on a case. Please, just accept this, I am leaving the team." He growled and lowered his head and began kissing me slowly. He pulled up so I was standing and slid his hands down onto my hips, pulling me softly to him. I gasped, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth. He was stroking my tongue with his as I slid my hands over his chest. I pushed him away, breathing hard. I stepped back and shook my head to clear it. Gibbs looked at me.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you came to D.C." I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my bags.

"Even if I want something more, that's all your getting. Your own rules prohibit it." He walked to me, softly turned me around and pushed my back against my wall and began kissing me again. I softly moaned as my bags dropped again. I slide my arms around his neck, sliding them along his shoulders, still moaning softly. He kissed down my neck and whispered.

"In a week you are not going to be my agent. I don't want to rush anything, I'll wait until you're ready." I didn't want to rush it either.

I wanted to take it slow with Jethro. Good God, what am I saying? We're both NCIS Agents. Yes, there a rule you can't date anyone in your unit.

"If I promise to think about it, will you give me time?" He kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek.

"Yes! Will you please stay the rest of the weekend, working on the boat? Like we agreed?"

He knew I wasn't ready for sex and I wasn't. I knew it be more a case of making love - he was gentle with me when the team wasn't around. I guess I'd been blind to all the gentle touches, and things like that, when we were here at his place working on the boat alone. He took my bags and headed upstairs to put them down on my bed. He came back downstairs and opened the door to the basement for me. We headed down to work on the boat for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**OOC: This one is a bit longer then most of my chapters please enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stayed in my room the next day. I had worked on the boat until late with Gibbs. It was about 1140 and I didn't feel like leaving my room so I leaned my head back against the headboard. The man wanted a relationship with me! I didn't sleep for more than three hours last night. I thought about this situation I had got myself into. The Director had offered me a position at Pearl Harbor NCIS. That would prevent this confusion and pain of wanting to be with Gibbs. Then there was the fact that it would make Tony jealous, could be worth it just to watch the man squirm, it would be funny.

I heard the door open and I closed my eyes when I felt him sit at the end of the bed.

"Going to make lunch, you going to come and eat?" I shook my head and then rested it on my knees.

"No. I'm going to head home." I stood up headed to grab my bags. "No, on the relationship, Gibbs. I think raising a kid is good enough, no need to get into a relationship." He walked over to me and pulled me against his chest, pushing the bags out of my hands.

"Like hell it is, Damia. I need you and you need me. Don't tell me you don't care about me, the way I care about you, Damia." I softly pushed at his arms, I wanted to hold him instead of the other way round.

"Jethro, don't! Please, just don't do this to me. You're right, I do feel for you too, and I care about you like you do me." I felt his fingers slipping under my shirt to stroke my stomach softly.

"I don't care that it's not my kid, I would like to help you raise the child." I bit my bottom lip to stop the moan, then I turned around and looked at him. What was it going to take, to talk him out of this? Hell, what was I going to tell myself, to talk myself out of this, because Gibbs meant a lot to me.

"Jethro…" That's it, come on girl, I silently encouraged myself. He lifted me, bridal style, and laid me down on the bed. He laid down next to me on his side and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't lose you." He lowered his head and kissed me slowly, his fingers fluttering along my stomach but he made no move to do more then that. I knew that he still respected what I wanted, when it came to sex and even when his fingers were stroking along my bare stomach. I slid my hands over his chest, softly moaning. As we kissed, I began playing gently with his tongue and I slid my arms up around his neck as he continued to stroke my stomach. I rolled onto my side and pressed myself to Gibbs, kissing him as his hands slid along my hips, gently dragging me as close to him as he could. His hands slid under my shirt again, this time he was softly stroking my bare back. When we came up for a breath he continued to stroke my back.

"I won't lose you, damn it. You mean too much to me, Damia." I sat up and looked at him and then looked to the window.

"Go and find yourself a woman that's not scarred along her breasts, stomach and back. Who hasn't been tortured and violated. Then, maybe, you can have a good relationship." I stood up and grabbed my clothes. "If I can barely stand to look at myself, I don't want other people, especially not a lover, to see my back and front." He walked over to me and grabbed my arms, lifting them, and took my shirt off. I had nothing on under it. His fingers went over the scars along my stomach.

"These scars?" He walked around me, kissing my shoulders and stroking my back. "These scars?" I felt his hands stroke my ribs too. "Violated or not, you are who I want and you deserve someone to love you, damn it, Damia. You worked in this field in a long time. You know this is how a woman feels, after being raped, and if she doesn't let it go then she goes into a depression and a bad place that is hard to get out of." He came back around in front of me and softly pinned me to the wall. "The scars don't turn me off in the least, 'cause it's still Damia that I am looking at! The hard working woman, who wants to find justice for people who deserve it. Who has a big heart and would die for her team. Who would be there for any of us, if we needed her. You think these damn scars change that?" I slid my fingers along his face, he had a point but I really didn't want to hear it. He lowered his head and started to kiss me slowly. I moaned as I felt his hands slide up my stomach to cup my breast. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt him stroke me, before he whispered. "Ill stop, if you tell me to."

He kissed me before he put me back on the bed, continuing to kiss me slowly, all the while. I moaned as I felt his fingers stroking around my hard nipple, he continued to kiss and caress me, making me cry out again as his lips worked their way down my neck. His fingers slid into the waist of my sleeping pants and I winched.

"I won't hurt you. and if you want me to stop I will, just trust me, Damia." I felt his fingers slide over the slit of my pussy and I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

"Jethro, don't stop." I threw my head back as he captured my nipple in his mouth and started to suckle gently. His finger carried on stroking around my clit slowly. I whimpered as my hands slid along his shoulders, pulling at his shirt. He sat up and ripped it off. He looked at me, love and passion in his eyes, as he lowered his head and kissed me slowly. His hands slid back into my sleeping pants and found me getting wet as he massaged my clit slowly with his thumbs before slowly sliding two fingers into me. I moved my hips against his fingers.

My hands slid down his bare chest as he stroked me slowly. I whimpered, moving against him, getting wet for him as he whispered against my lips.

"I want to see your face, and hear you, when you cum for me." I kissed him slowly as I felt and heard him groan as my hands slid down his stomach so that I could undo his jeans.

"When you make me come, I am going to want more, Jethro!" He looked at me and I arched my hips, panting hard as he slid a third finger into me, sliding along to my g-spot. I felt him use his thumb to make soft circles around my clit. I pushed his pants down and he kicked them off as my hands slide around his throbbing cock. He groaned against my lips.

"I love your hands on me and the feel of your wetness around my fingers." I moaned as his fingers started to move faster and I was thrusting against his fingers! My hand stroked his cock with the same pace and he grunted softly.

"I'm so close, Jethro!" He took my hand off his cock and he kissed me slowly.

"Cum for me!" He pushed my sleeping pants off so I was totally naked, he spread my legs and returned to stroking my clit. I cried out softly as I moved against his fingers as he slid between my legs. I watched him stroke me. "That's it, Damia, let your self go, for me." I threw my head back as I started to cum on his fingers.

"Jethro!" I felt him settle between my legs and I moaned, kissing him slowly, as he thrust into me. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He started to thrust into me as he looked down into my eyes.

"So tight." He gasped. He kissed me as he started to move even faster inside me. I moaned and slid my hands around his neck and shoulders. We didn't say anything as he continued to thrust into me over and over again. I threw my head back as I started to cum around his cock, he came with me. When he could he rolled to the side and covered us up. He had been a gentle lover. I had always seen sex as fast and passionate but this was slow and passionate. I guess he was capable of both!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of NCIS. I do own Damia Edgerton.**

**Couple: Damia Edgerton & Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning I was woken when I heard a cell ring and I sat up. Looking down I realized I was naked and pulled the covers up over my chest and looked as Gibbs groaned and just stood up, as naked as the day he was born, and walked out of the bedroom to find the cell phone. I slide a robe on and I walked over to his room and leaned against the door frame. He ended the call and he walked to me and kissed me slowly. His hands slid down to undo my robe, pushing it off my shoulders and dropping it to the floor as he kissed down my neck.

"Prefer you naked!" He took my hand and we sat on the edge of his bed. He slid his hands over my naked body and I moaned. He was already hard again, so I pushed him onto his back and I mounted him. He kissed me as we made love, I rode him as he caressed my body. Then I felt my body being pressed to his as we made love again!

When we had got our breath back, he whispered. "I need to go into the office, Babe." I nuzzled myself into his chest and he slid the covers over me, stroking my back. "Get some sleep, I should be back before it gets dark."

He slid his hands into my hair, kissing me slowly, then he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to grab a quick shower, taking some clothes with him. I fell asleep in his bed. I didn't feel the kiss on my forehead when he left. I woke up about an hour later and slid out of bed. I grabbed a shower in his bathroom, it smelled like him. I slipped out of the shower, got dressed and packed my bags. Then I sat down to write a letter to Jethro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro,

Thank you for letting me stay. Your making love to me was wonderful, something I won't ever forget. Yes, I care about you, Jethro. I'll see you at work on Monday.

Damia,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

About four that afternoon, there was a knock at my apartment door. I opened it to find Jethro. He had a bag of food and his back pack on, he strode in as I closed the door. The place was basically a small kitchen, bathroom and then there was a king size futon, couch, TV and a DVD player. Yeah, my place was bare but that's how I preferred it. I took the food and set it down.

"What can I do for you, Jethro?" He leaned against the counter and looked at me.

"Well, I had got dinner, thinking that you would be home when I got there." I walked over to the couch, pulled out two fold-out trays that would sit in front of the couch. I went back over to the kitchen area and pulled out some plastic plates. I put the baked potatos, steak and fried squash onto the plates. I handed him two large plastic glasses.

"Milk or juice, they're in the fridge. I'll take milk, please." I grabbed the plates and walked over and set them down on the trays. I came back and got the cutlery, the only things that were not plastic. We sat down, sitting the glasses on the side tables next to the couch.

"Why did you take off?" I started to cut into the steak on my plate.

"I wanted to come home. Your place isn't my home and we're still not in a relationship." I took a bite, knowing he was going to have something today.

"So what was last night and this morning? Just some freaking one night stand?" I took a bite of the fried squash and sighed as I looked at him.

"Lost my appetite." I picked up my plate and went to put it in the fridge after putting some foil over the plate. I would probably be hungry later. I felt a hand softly turn me around. He tenderly stroked my face.

"Was it a one night stand, Damia?" I looked at him and nuzzled his hand as it stroked my face.

"Don't think so, Jethro." He looked at me.

"You don't think so?" I looked to him as I took a sip of milk.

"I care about you, hell, I am falling for you. But things are not that damn simple, to just choose things." I put the milk in the fridge and put my tray away and looked at him.

"What are you still scared of, Damia?" I walked over to him and I touched his chest.

"We're both NCIS agents and I don't want to ruin your reputation there! You have worked there for a long time and you are known as a good agent." He looked at me as I sat down on my bed, before he stretched a little and came over to sit down next to me.

"In a week's time, we'll be working in different units. Don't think about all that! What does your heart want?" I closed my eyes and laid down, sliding a hand under my head. I felt a hand slide over my stomach.

"My heart wants you!" I whispered. He lowered his head and he kissed me slowly. H moved so that he was laid on his side next to me, stroking my stomach.

"Then do what your heart wants, Damia. Don't worry about everything else, you are going to transfer to missing persons unit. Please, I need you in my life. Not just at work but in my personal life too." I looked at him as I kissed him. Slowly his fingers slid down to my hips, pulling me against him.

"I'll try, Jethro." Jethro stroked my face softly as he looked at me.

"Then we'll take it slow and try not to rush you. We'll move at your pace." I turned around so I was resting my back against his chest, softly stretching and pressing against his body.

"Put your food away, if you're staying. Turn the lights off and then come to bed." He kissed my shoulder then stood up and went to take care of his food. When he came back, I was laying on my back, watching him. He took off his shirt, pants and boxers and he slid under the covers with me. He started to kiss me slowly. I moaned softly as I slid my hands down his chest. He looked at me.

"Your pace. That's how we fast we'll go."

"You say that, as you get in to my bed naked, Jethro?" He slid his hand over my bare stomach, under my shirt, as he kissed me slowly and I moaned. He started to slowly undress me, he slid my shirt off and he kissed me softly.

"I'll let you join me." I moaned as both his hands moved up and down my arms, his fingers stroking the outside of my breasts. He lowered his head, taking my nipple into his mouth. I softly cried out. He started to nibble along my neck as he pushed my sweat pants down and he whispered against my ear.

"I am naked 'cause I need to make love to you. I need to feel myself buried in your hot pussy, Baby." People that knew Jethro at work would never think to hear him say this. He kissed down my stomach as he finished sliding my sweats off. He laid on his side again, next to me, and we kissed slowly. My fingers slid down and over his cock. He was already hard. He groaned in my ear, softly.

"Don't stop! I am so damn hard and your hands stroking me feels so good." I softly cried out as he took my hard nipple back in his mouth and he softly suckled on it while stroking my stomach. I pushed him on his back and I kissed him slowly. He slid his hands down my body and I moved against him, I kissed my way down his chest. I made it down to his stomach and then my lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He tried to thrust up, but my hands on his hips stopped him, he groaned.

"Damia!" I swiped my tongue around the leaking head of his cock. He tasted bitter but good. I stroked along his balls as I sucked on him, he ran his hands through my hair as he began to softly thrust into my mouth. I started to bob my head and he groaned. "Babe, you're going to make me cum."

He sat up and eased me up so that I was sitting on my knees, his lips slide along my neck as he continued to groan softly.

"I don't want to cum yet, Baby." My knees were spread as his finger massaged my clit and I whimpered against his ear. "But you can cum for me."

He stroked my swollen clit, I was slick against his fingers and I couldn't stop myself from moving against his finger as I moaned softly.

"Jethro, don't stop, please." He laid me on my back and he kissed down my body until he took my clit in his mouth. He started to flick it with his tongue as I felt his fingers stroke my asshole softly. Then he moved his hand and started to finger my pussy slowly and I began to move against his fingers. I whimpered wildly and he lifted up and kissed me. I felt his hard cock slide into me and I softly cried out as I immediately started to cum around his cock. We made love almost all night.

We dated until the baby was born, although by that time I had already been living with Jethro for about three months. When he asked me to marry him I had said yes. All my fear of being with him was gone. Didn't mean we weren't still going to have hurdles to overcome, but we'd do it together. Through all the years, he kept his word, he was his son in all ways. He treated him that way. He didn't care that he had been conceived during rape.

I quit working to raise my son and when he was two I became pregnant again. This time, it was Jethro's and I gave birth to our son. Another two years later, I had a daughter and our family was complete. Three was enough for anyone. We had a house full now, we had two boys and one girl, as well two dogs. It was a hectic life but we loved it.

~Finished~


End file.
